Puppy Love
by ilovefiction
Summary: When he woke up, everything was all black and white. KibaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't sleep. Again. And you know what that means: it's STORY TIME!! I don't have a plot for this. And I also have no idea where this might lead to. I'm still not very sure about the pairing, also not so sure of the rating. Oh well, good luck to me. LOL**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

**-**

**-**

_**KibaSaku**_

**Chapter 1 – **_**Arms Open**_

* * *

"What?!" A huffing Sakura nearly kicked her front door open. "What the hell do you want?!"

Standing with his mouth agape at the scene before him, Kiba clutched his sling bag's strap tighter, as if his life depended on it. Now he knew that knocking on Sakura's door at 5am was not a very smart move.

"W-well… Good morning, Sakura-chan!" he tried to dissipate the fuming girl's anger by greeting her. "How are you doing?"

Sakura almost tore her front door off its hinges.

"Look, mutt," she spat the nickname. "I don't have time for this. You know I've been working almost 40 hours straight at the hospital and I—hey," she stopped. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

She looked down and saw her pajama top wasn't buttoned up. She immediately crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the dog-nin.

"N-no, Sakura! I wasn't…!"

"You…you pervert!" and she slammed the door shut to his face. Making sure that her top was done, she stomped her way back to her bedroom. Not so long after, she could hear faint knocks at her door again.

This time she really kicked the door open and got herself ready to pummel him to the ground, but was harshly interrupted when a piece of paper was shoved right into her face. Furious emerald eyes scanned the material quickly, and, without further ado, shifted her murderous gaze on the dog-nin.

"What's the meaning of this?!" She barked at him. "How…how could she?!"

"S-Sakura...I'm really sorry! But, you see, I have a mission at seven so…I was wondering if I could lea—"

"No!" The pink-haired medic-nin growled. "I have no time for _this_! You know too well that I have work at the hospital later at nine!"

"But…" Kiba pulled his jacket collar nervously as he chose his words carefully. "You see…Hokage-sama has—"

"Bullshit." Sakura muttered. "Don't you have your own _clan_ to take care of _that_?!" She pointed accusingly at the small white ball behind the dog-nin's back.

"Well, there's something behind this but…" Kiba removed his trembling hands from his collar down to his pocket. "I don't know what this is for, actually." He looked at her nervously.

"You have less than five minutes to explain everything to me, Inuzuka."

Kiba swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't expected to encounter her like this. Well, it was his fault, after all. He was told to bring the puppy to her the day before, but because of Choji, the errand had slipped from his mind. It was the first time he got nervous in a while.

"Look," Sakura interrupted his thoughts. "If you think I'm going to take this stupid joke seriously, you're wrong. I worked overtime yesterday and just got home _three hours ago_. Now if you're just going to stand there and gape like a dead fish, please excuse me—"

"Wait! This isn't a joke, I swear!" He waved his sweaty hands in the air defensively. "I…got this order from the clan _and_ the Hokage."

"…and? And what?" she sneered.

"Well…"

"You know _I'm_ a medic, don't you?" She asked. "You know what medics are for, right? You know how they work, and how _often_ they are needed at hospitals, right?"

"I do," Kiba replied. "But—"

"Well, don't just stand there!" Sakura yelled. "Now you have less than two minutes to explain everything to me! I'm so goddamned tired, and I still need to replenish my chakra for later!"

Kiba sighed as he collected himself and told her everything. He just got back from a short mission somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha when he was pulled out of his team for an emergency clan meeting. He came already late, so he hadn't heard everything they've discussed. He was then sent to the Hokage for a briefing, but because the Hokage was busy with her…uhh, _paperwork_, he was only asked to deliver a small white puppy to Haruno Sakura. When he asked her what it was for, he was told that it really didn't matter. So he set his foot out of the Hokage tower to Sakura's home, but was invited over by Choji for a _quick_ snack…

…which ended up in a drinking session with Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, and the rest of the Rookie Nine. He thought he'd see Sakura around, but she was busy working at the hospital that time. He got too engrossed with the get-together that he forgot about the errand.

It was 4:30 when he came back to his senses. He had slept on his seat at Ichiraku, and was greeted by his teammates who were still out in the cold. Good thing he didn't drink too much; he wasn't a heavy drinker, anyway. When he saw the sleeping puppy on his right, everything came back in a blur. He grabbed the puppy and immediately ran off to Sakura's home.

And here he was, facing the very pissed-off medic-nin he had so _inconsiderately_ woken up before the sun could even rise. When she bellowed at him for being such an ass, he thought he saw his life flash before his eyes. The thought that kunoichi, a _medic-nin_ at this scenario, could be so scary like this never crossed his mind. He woke her up at five, she got furious. How much more if he did something worse?

He thought he'd die. He seriously did. This was one of the many times he regretted not having brought Akamaru over for company.

'_It's too late, now.' _He miserably sighed.

Sakura stared at him for the longest time. "You mean, your clan is asking me to take care of this dog for the meantime? What the fuck?! If only you hadn't arrived late we would've known the details!"

"I'm terribly sorry!" Kiba cowered. He hated this. How could such a _very feminine_ kunoichi like _her_ scare him so much? "My father, the clan alpha, and the Hokage told me that it has to be you."

Sakura's eyebrows relaxed and her expression softened, but still irritated. "Fine. Just…just give him to me. I'll see what I can do."

Kiba handed her the puppy, which Sakura took carefully.

"How long will I have to take care of him?"

"Until he becomes like Akamaru," Kiba replied, like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"What?!" She shrieked."Are you for real?! Why me?"

"Please, just take care of him in the meantime. He's a ninja dog, if you don't mind knowing. He's…a relative of Akamaru's." He replied. "I don't know why they chose you, though. It's the first time I was ever called to do something like this. Usually, when Akamaru or his siblings have their pups, our cousins take care of them. I really don't know what they've talked about yesterday, but they seemed to be in a hurry."

Sakura raised one pink brow. "In a hurry?"

"Yeah," Kiba scratched the back of his head. "And they're serious about this. I mean, they never did anything like this before, not until _now_."

"Alright, then." Sakura huffed. "I guess I should take this seriously, too. But don't ever think that I'm willing to play this mutt-sit shit for you and your clan. I cannot believe the Hokage agreed to something as ridiculous as _this_." She stared at the puppy.

'_But…now that I think about it, he's pretty cute. And I guess he won't bite eith—'_

As soon as she said that, the puppy already started nibbling on her finger. She yelped and accidentally slipped the puppy from her hands. "Wh…what?!"

Kiba immediately shot an arm forward to catch the puppy, and the other to wrap around Sakura's wrist.

"Sorry about that," the dog-nin muttered. He looked at her fingers, and then to her face. "Are you alright?"

"…"

"I'm so sorry!" The dog-nin bowed his head, unintentionally tightening his grip on Sakura's hand, which made the girl wince. He released her from his grip and continued bowing down.

"It's…It's alright! I-I'm okay…sheesh…" Sakura stammered. "I'm a medic…s-so this is no big deal…" She was inwardly thankful that it was still dark. If not for that, the dog-nin would've seen the blush creeping up her face. She was still about to say something when the puppy struggled from her grasp and went to face Kiba.

"Eh?"

The puppy fixed his eyes on Kiba's face, as if memorizing it. He locked his gaze on Kiba's eyes, and did the unexpected—he barked so loud that the dog-nin had to cover his ears.

"What…what the hell?!" Kiba yelled. Moments later, after the barking had ended, his body suddenly tensed, and went numb. His legs weakened and gave up, and his vision became blurry. He collapsed to the ground with his eyes wide open.

"Ki…Kiba!" Sakura immediately rushed to him. She checked his pulse and breathing. She sighed in relief as she concluded that he was drunk, since she caught a faint smell of alcohol in his breath. She was about to pick him up when he stood by himself all of a sudden. He dusted his clothes off and smiled at her.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Sakura-_san_." And he vanished into thin air.

The pink-haired medic was left alone at her doorstep, still kneeling to the ground while staring at the spot where Kiba had collapsed to. Her eyes were still wide at what happened.

"What…what the hell was that all about?"

She stood up from her kneeling position and went to see the puppy. What she saw had surprised her as well—the puppy was lying unconscious to the ground. She picked the poor puppy up and checked its vitals. When she was sure that everything was perfectly fine with it, she went back inside her house with a puzzled look.

* * *

**Okay…I've shortened my limit. From the usual 7 pages, it's now 4 pages per chapter. Ahh...reviews are much appreciated, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! They are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2 - **_**Eyes Closed**_

* * *

_This has to be Nirvana._

_I've never felt anything as comfy and warm as this. Mother must've changed my bed sheets. Ahh…it's been a while since I last slept comfortably like this. No clan meetings to attend, no errands in the house to run, no missions to work on…_

_Wait a minute. Scratch that. What the hell have I been doing?!_

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I…I have dozed off! I'm supposed to have a mission at seven! I should be—ohh…I must be seeing things. Where am I? Since when did the everything look so grey? Oh, this must be the effect of that drink I downed last night. I should've controlled myself better. Alright, I'll keep in mind never to drink with Chouji anymore. Oh well, time to get up! I'll get scolded by my team again. Hahaha…_

_Oh? Since when did everything look so big? Ahh, must be the alcohol. I swear I'll never drink that stuff again. My legs…why am I walking on fours? Oh. Maybe my legs still can't handle it. Bathroom…bathroom… Ah. The handle's too high… I can't reach it. I guess I should quit crawling, then. Alright, here goes…_

_Huh? Whoa...I think I'll have to start shaving my arms. What kind of drink was that? Damn. If only I had known that it would bring such horrible side-effects, I wouldn't have chugged it. Tsk. Maybe if I just reach the knob with my fingers, it will be enough. Ehh? My fingers are… Oh, have I grown paws, too? Wh—_

_Oh, no._

_Hell—__**fucking**__—no._

* * *

Sakura sighed as she took the last bite of the bread she was having for breakfast. Ever since that incident with Kiba a few hours ago, she hadn't slept a wink, even though she was in desperate need for sleep. Of all the fainting scenarios she had ever seen, his was the most unusual. For someone to recover that quickly, it had made her shiver. It was...freaky, in a way. She made a mental note to check the dog-nin later today.

She stood up and took the dirty tableware to the sink. Sighing once more, she went for the stairs up to her room. She still had to check the puppy Kiba had left earlier.

"I can't leave him here. He might mess up my room." She said to herself. She grasped her doorknob and twisted it open, only to find the puppy tangled in her sheets. She shrieked as she saw it struggle between sheets of pink cloth, but later giggled as she saw what it looked like on her bed. It was so cute that it made her want to cuddle and hug it all day.

"Wow, you're up!" she said between giggles. "You cute little thing... You look good on my bed but...we won't want that smell of yours to stick onto my sheets, would we? Come on," she scooted the puppy away from her bed and went for the bathroom door. "Let's give you a warm bath."

* * *

_I'm...I'm in Sakura's room! Oh dear...she's gonna kill me! She's definitely gonna kill me! I have to get out of here! I have to—_

"Wow, you're up!"

_Huh? She's...happy about this? Oh, right. She has no idea that it's me._

"You cute little thing... You look good on my bed but...we won't want that smell of yours to stick onto my sheets, would we?"

_H-Hey! I showered before I...oh, I didn't. Well you can't blame me for being dirty and stinky! They made me do this before I could even step in my room, you know!_

"Come on; let's give you a warm bath."

_Ohoho...wait a minute! Where are you taking me?! Hey! _

_H-Hey...she's...she's going to bathe with me?!_

* * *

Sakura put down the struggling puppy on the tub. She took some towels and an old hair brush and closed the door.

"Alright! Let's make you squeaky clean! You're coming with me to the hospital today." She said as she turned on the water heater and sprayed water on the puppy. "I hope the other nurses won't mind seeing you there."

Kiba nearly got drowned with the pressure. He tried to make her stop but all he could do was yelp...just like the puppy he was. Soon enough he gave up and let her wash him.

"Come to think of it," Sakura stopped scrubbing him and stood up. "I don't know your name. I should've asked Kiba yesterday."

Kiba lifted his head up to take a good look at his "owner". What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

There _they_ were. Staring back at him.

Sakura's breasts.

He might be color blind at the moment, but there's not much difference in what a normal person and a normal dog feels when both get aroused. His felt his fur raise and his body stiffen. It was really uncomfortable, but what could he do? He's now just a tiny, helpless puppy, for fuck's sake.

He started to squirm again. He tried his hardest to tear his eyes away from her body. She wasn't exactly naked; the material of her top had gotten wet, revealing her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the top clung to her body like a second skin. Pink, pert nipples seemed to stare right back at him, and he couldn't help but ogle. Fortunately, his current dog-state hadn't given the pink-haired woman a clue about what was happening.

It was too much to bear. Kiba tried to get away from her again, and shook his body in an attempt to dry himself. Sakura was forced to let him go, as some of the water got to her face.

"Oh, please," Sakura huffed. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and reached out to grab him again. "Don't be like that. I'm going to be late."

She put the puppy into place and ordered it to stay. Kiba obediently sat and looked away.

'_I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert.'_

Sakura stood up and opened the cabinet where she kept her toiletries. She pulled out a towel, and a green bottle of shampoo, which she accidentally dropped.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath and bent over to pick up the mutinous bottle. "I need to bathe soon as well."

The sight before him was more than enough to send him over the edge. Sakura bent over in _front _of him, revealing her…her—

"Cold," she said. "Man, this thong sure feels great! I should buy more," the pinkette smiled. "I have to call Pig and the girls to go shopping."

She walked closer to Kiba and knelt on the floor beside the tub. She opened the shampoo bottle, poured a reasonable amount of the substance onto her hand and started massaging the puppy.

Meanwhile, the dog-nin was having a hard time keeping himself still. His puppy-state right now didn't give him enough freedom to express how aroused he was. There was nothing to be _hard _with—no, really. There was nothing there. He closed his eyes and prayed to Kami-sama for everything to be over already.

Sakura huffed her bangs away from her face. Finally, it was over. "You crazy pup," she mumbled. "I have to see to it that you will receive proper care. Wouldn't want a clan to go apeshit on us, would we?" She grabbed the puppy and wrapped it in a towel and began patting the tiny animal dry.

A few gentle rubs later, the puppy was good to go. Sakura placed him down the floor and smiled. She placed the used towel on the rack to dry. She grabbed an old brush from her dresser drawer and sat down on the floor and reached for the puppy. Ruffling the puppy's hair, she began brushing its fur.

"You have beautiful fur," she smiled.

Kiba still couldn't understand what was going on. While Sakura gently brushed his mane, he thought about everything that happened for the past fifteen minutes. Everything happened so fast, he still couldn't believe it. He wondered if he'd turn back into his human form any minute soon, but his inner conscious pushed the thoughts away. All hell will break loose once he'd revert back to his original form right now.

* * *

Tsunade scanned the scroll and stared at the dog-nin in front of her. She gave him a curt nod and then stood up, leaving her unfinished bottle of sake on the table. She raked her fingers through her blond hair and grabbed her Hokage hat from the shelf and put it on. She motioned her guards to follow her and went out.

"So you're saying that your body has been delivered," Tsunade asked. "Your reports are nicer than your current body's original owner. I think I might get used to this easily."

"Please don't say that, Hokage-sama," Kiba replied. "My master went through a lot to finish the task. I must say, your apprentice is a bit…" He gulped. "Frightening."

The Godaime Hokage smirked under her hat. "Of course, she is. If it was me, I would've slaughtered your master right then and there," she sneered.

_Kiba _didn't answer. Instead he stopped walking and looked at the Godaime. "I hope my master is okay."

"Shiroki," Tsunade answered. "Your master is under the world's most gentle hands. Trust me."

Shiroki resumed walking and followed the Hokage. They're going to have to meet the Inuzuka clan elders for a meeting.

* * *

Kiba stared at the mirror before him. He still couldn't believe his eyes.

'_What the fuck…is going on…?'_

"I still don't know what to call you," the woman behind him just went out of the bathroom. Clad in only a towel, she walked closer and knelt down beside him. Kiba made the biggest mistake yet—he looked up.

He fainted.

* * *

**I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER! Really sorry! It's been two years already!**

**Well, there you have it. He's been turned into a helpless, cute little puppy. I wonder what's gonna happen next…?**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED, PEOPLE!**


End file.
